Truth or dare divergent style
by Aubreena
Summary: The divergent characters get together to play truth or Don't own
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to Christina screaming at me to get up. And then there's a few moments of silence when she notices I'm only in my undergarments but instead of looking away, she just stares and shakes her head.

I yank the covers up wondering where the hell Tobias is.

Christina points at me and says "Those have GOT to change. Especially since we're playing truth or dare at Zeke's place tonight. But you also need some layers."

I look at her, confused.

"If you refuse a dare, you have to remove an article of clothing, other than shoes or socks. Trust me, you will want layers. The first person naked loses."

Christina drags me out of bed to the lingerie store. Right before me go in, I see Tobias. I mouth the words "help me!" but he just gives me a sorry face.

After we go back to Tobias's place with about three bags of lacy bras and thongs, she starts designing my outfit. She chose a red lacy bra, with a matching thong, a black crop top, a loose shirt, a sweater, and black skinny jeans. I am truly loving this outfit.

And then she drags me into the bathroom for hair and makeup. UGH.

After I'd been poked and prodded with pencils, brushes, and pins, I'm finally allowed to look. And I'm pretty happy with it.

Then Christina looks at the time, and starts dragging me out to get to Zeke's place.

I glance at the clock and it only says 5:00. "This early?" I ask.

She shrugs. "These parties can last for hours."

When we get there, there's a small crowd of people: Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Tobias, Will, Lynn, Peter, Eric, and Marlene.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Zeke and Uriah say in unison.

I take a seat on the couch next to Tobias, who kisses me, and slowly lifts his hands up my shirts, showing the bottom of my back. Then Uriah exclaims "Is that... a THONG"

Tobias looks down at my bare back and chuckles. That makes me shift uncomfortably.

"Christina made me!" I say, pointing at her. She grins and I glare at her, which causes her to burst out laughing.

"Ok, who wants to start?" Lynn asks.

"ME!" Zeke screams.

"Ok, baby bro, truth or dare?" he says in Uriah's direction.

"Dare!" he yells. Zeke chuckles.

"I dare you to play spin the bottle with all of us. Whoever it lands on, you have to kiss for thirty seconds," he says.

Uriah glances at Marlene before asking "What if it lands on a guy?"

"Doesn't matter," Zeke says.

Uriah takes one last peek at Marlene before grabbing an empty beer bottle and calling everyone into a circle.

He sits down, and spins the bottle. After about ten seconds, the bottle slows down. But as it was about to land on Marlene, it moves forward and lands on Tobias. I giggle, and Christina whips out her phone.

She glances at me. "Well, someone has to catch this on video," she says, which makes me laugh even harder.

Uriah crawls over to Tobias, leans in, and kisses him. After about thirty seconds, they pull away.

Tobias wipes his mouth, looking disgusted, and says "Well, you seemed to enjoy that."

"Not one bit," Uriah says, rinsing his mouth out with a glass of water.

Just then, everyone got a text. It was the video. From the hallways, we heard screeches of laughter.

After we all stopped laughing, Uriah turned to me. "Ok, Tris, truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dare," I say.

"Ok," Uriah says. "I dare you to... go out into the hall, and do the Macarena while singing the Elmo song."

I laugh, and then walk out. I start my dare. By the time I'm done, I'm laughing as hard as everyone else. Christina also got that dare on video.

I turn to my boyfriend. "Truth or dare?" I say.

"Dare," he says.

I grin. "I dare you to let Christina to die your hair pink with temporary dye."

He groans, but Christina already got the dye from Zeke's closet.

Christina takes a picture of her pink masterpiece. Everyone is in hysterical fits of laughter by then. Tobias, however, is not amused.

"Truth or dare, Will?" he asks.

"Truth," Will says.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams.

"Ok, how many times have you and Christina done it?" he asks.

Will mumbles something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Tobias asks.

"Four," Will says quietly. Christina's face turns bright red.

"Peter, truth or dare?" he asks, trying to get attention away from him.

"Dare. I'm no pansycake."

"Ok. I dare you to be nice to Tris for the rest of the game," he says.

Peter is the first to take his shirt off.

I glare at him. He glares back.

"Truth or dare, Marlene?" he asks.

"Dare," she says.

"Ok. I dare you to kiss Zeke for ten seconds."

"Why Zeke?" she asks.

"Because that's Uriah's brother, and it would annoy him because he LOVES you."

Uriah's face turns bright red. He glances at Marlene, who already walked over to Zeke and planted her lips on his. After the ten seconds are up, she walks back to Uriah, and kisses him for twice as long. When they pull away, Uriah looks pleased.

"Ok, Shauna, you know the question."

"Truth," she says.

"Ok, do you have a crush on Zeke?" she asks.

Shauna slowly nods and glances at Zeke, who is grinning like an idiot.

"Ok, whatever. Lynn, truth or-"

"DARE!" she yells.

"Do 7 minutes in heaven with Eric."

She sighs and gets up, but Eric already ran down the hallway. "PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells.

Lynn looks at Shauna, who shrugs. Lynn takes her shirt off.

"Ok, Zeke. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go out with Shauna," Lynn says.

Zeke grins, walks over to Shauna, kisses her, and says "Challenge accepted."

Shauna has a look of shock and joy on her face.

"Tris, truth or dare?" he asks, still grinning.

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to... put whipped cream on Four's chest, and lick it off."

I lose my sweater.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Zeke screams. Uriah glares at him while the rest of us giggle.

"Ok," I say. "How often do you fantasize about Marlene?" I ask with a grin.

"A lot," he mumbles.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask, even though I heard him.

"A LOT!" he yells. Marlene turns tomato red, while the rest of us are in hysterics.

"Four, truth or dare?" Uriah asks, changing the subject.

"Dare," he says.

"Hmmmm... take Tris's shirt off for her. With your teeth," Uriah says.

Well, how is that fair? "Can I put my shirt on after?" I ask. Uriah shakes his head.

Tobias looks at me and I shrug.

He puts his head down at the bottom of my shirt, and his face accidentally touches my crotch. He gives me an apologetic look, and tries again, being more careful. The shirt starts pulling up my crop top, revealing my lacy bra. When Tobias gets the shirt over my head, I quickly pull the crop top down, hoping no one saw that.

"Christina, truth or dare," Tobias says as if nothing happened.

"FINALLY! Dare," she says, but then starts looking nervous when she sees Tobias's evil grin.


	3. Chapter 3

"I dare you to sit on Peter's lap for three rounds."

And there goes her shirt, who she threw at Peter's face.

"Peter, truth or dare?" Christina asks.

"Dare," he says.

"I dare you to tell the truth. Which girl would you choose if you had to date one of them?" she asks.

And there goes Peter's pants. When he catches people looking at him, he says "Look, I know I'm sexy, but you don't have to stare."

We all look away.

"Ok, Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Do you need to ask?" she says smirking.

"Fine. I dare you to... egg the first person you see in the hallway. Then kiss them. Then sing happy birthday. Then come back."

I giggle as Lynn grabs an egg. We look out the doorway to watch. She ends up throwing an egg at Eric, and then makes out with him for a few seconds. Then we hear a quick version of

Happy birthday to you.

You live in a zoo.

You look like a monkey.

And you smell like one too!

She runs in, her face red, wiping her lips. She shuts the door laughing as Eric starts banging on the door.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, LYNN?" he screams, while the rest of us are laughing our asses off. We open the door, and Eric barges in looking egged, embarrassed, and confused.

"Dauntless," he sighs, shaking his head as he walks away.

"Shauna, truth or dare?" Lynn asks.

"Ummm truth."

"Are you happy Zeke asked you out?" she says.

Shauna nods, giving Zeke a quick kiss.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Shauna asks.

"Dare!" she says.

"I dare you to go to the pit, and exclaim your love for Peter as loud as you can."

Christina now has no pants. I catch Will staring.

"Will, what are you looking at?!" I say.

He looks forward, his face cherry red.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Christina asks.

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to sit on Zeke's lap for a round.

I get up, and sit on his lap, not making eye contact.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare!" he yells.

"I dare you to go out in the pit, and act like a vampire. You can come back when you've bitten someone in the neck."

He smiles, and five minutes later, we here him screaming as he runs into the room. He collapses on the couch in laughter. Eric comes barging in with tooth marks on his neck.

"What is wrong with you people!" he yells.

"Ok, Marlene, truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go out with me," he says, grinning.

"Done," she says.

After we exchange a few more dares, I'm back on the couch, but I lost my crop top and Tobias lost his shirt.

"I dare Four to make out with Shauna!" says Peter.

Now he's in his underwear.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Tobias asks.

"Dare."

He grins. "I dare you to wrap yourself in wrapping paper, put a bow on your head, and go walking around in the pit yelling 'MERRY CHRISTMAS!'"

I nod, and let Christina decorate me. She also adds some ribbon for fun.

I go down to the pit and scream "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" to strangers as they look at me like I'm crazy. After a blunt five minutes, I go back to Zeke's room, and get back into my usual outfit.

"Truth or dare?" I ask Peter.

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to go around screaming that you love Christina and you want to have her babies," I say, giggling.

"No way," he says.

"It's either that, or take your underwear off."

"Can I put my clothes on for the dare?" he asks. I shake my head and he glares at me.

"Fine."

We all go out to watch. Christina takes yet another video.

"I LOVE CHRISTINA AND I WANT HER BABIES. I HOPE WE GET MARRIED ONE DAY!" he yells over and over again. By the time we get back, Peter is extremely embarrassed.

Gotta love truth or dare. Next, Peter decides to pick on Tobias.


	4. Chapter 4

"Truth or dare?" Peter asks.

"Dare," Tobias says confidently.

He grins. "I dare you to break up with Tris."

I gasp. If he says yes, we'll be broken up, but if he refuses, he loses his underwear. I'm kinda hoping for the latter. I am 16 after all.

But then he says the worst. "Ok."

Ok? After ALL that we went through? Just OK?

"Truth or dare, Tris?" Tobias asks me.

"Dare I guess," I say, trying not to sound upset.

"Ok. I dare you to go out with me."

I giggle a little and stick my tongue out at Peter. Then I kiss Tobias and wrap my arms around his neck while his hands explore the back of my shirt. I had forgotten all about the game until Uriah yells get a room. I glare at him and then say "Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Describe your first time with Christina."

Both of their faces turn red and Will strips off his pants.

After a few more dares, all the guys but Zeke are in their underwear. He still has shorts on. Christina and Lynn are in their undergarments while Shauna, Marlene, and I still have our pants on.

"Lynn, you know the question."

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to find Eric, tell him you love him, pull his pants down, and then come back," I say.

"Why do all these damn dares involve Eric?" she mumbles.

She walks out in just her bra and panties.

A few minutes later, she came back with a pair of shorts.

"I didn't say to take his pants!" I say through giggles.

"So? Now he has to walk all the way to his apartment without his shorts!"

Lynn collapses in laughter.

"Ok, ok, Shauna, truth or dare?" Lynn says.

"Dare," she says.

"Hmmm... I dare you to kick Zeke where the sun don't shine."

"What? HEY!" Zeke says.

"Too late, boyfriend," Shauna says and swings her leg.

Zeke collapses for about a minute and then he's fine.

"Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go out in just your undergarments and fake a scene about molesters. Then run back here screaming."

She grins and walks out, putting a look of terror on her face. We follow her to the pit where she runs up to random people screaming "HELP! I'M BEING MOLESTED! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then she runs, screaming, back to Zeke's.

"Ok," she says laughing. "Truth or dare, Four?"

"Truth."

"Ok, describe your first time with Tris."

Oh shit. We haven't had a first time.

"We... um... haven't done it yet," he says nervously, looking at me.

Everyone bursts out laughing. We have to be the only virgins in the room.

"Hey, it's not funny," I say.

"Ok, ok, truth or dare, Uriah?" he says.

"Truth. I don't like your dares."

"PANSYCAKE!" Zeke screams. Uriah throws a pillow at him.

"Ok," Tobias says with an evil look. "Describe one of your sex fantasies about Marlene."

"Oh, um..." he says, looking at Marlene, then everyone else, then his pair of boxers. "I... um.. well... I have to pee," he says, running to the bathroom. Everyone bursts out laughing, except for Marlene, who's sitting with her legs crossed awkwardly.

When he comes back, most of us are calm again. "Ok, Tris, truth or-"

"Nope, you didn't do the task. Either spill the juicy details, or say goodbye to your underwear," I say.

"Oh God, fine. It usually starts in the bedroom. I start talking in a seductive voice, and ask her how hard. She says as hard as you possibly can. Then, we strip each other while making out. A hand or two travels south, and then 'it' happens."

We all burst out laughing, but Marlene turns bright, bright red, and runs into the bathroom, also. Uriah turns pink, too, and Zeke sits next to him and pats his back through laughter.

"Get over it!" Uriah says. "Ok, Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to let Four to give you a makeover, blindfolded."

I sigh, and take him into the bathroom. Sure, he pokes me in the eye a few times, but that's nothing compared to what he did to my face. Bad is an understatement. It's HORRIBLE! There's blue eyeshadow everywhere, lipstick on my nose, blush on my chin, and eye liner on my forehead. When he takes the blindfold off, he cracks up.

Everyone else does too.

I glare and say "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh."

"Ok. Let's get a little bromance going. Make out with Uriah for ten seconds," I say laughing. And there goes Zeke's pants. Shauna took a quick peek.

"Four, truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Dare," Tobias says.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I dare you and Tris to get a room."

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

I'm not ready for this, I am Not ready for this, I am not- I glance into his eyes and his nervous smile.

"You're going to see me naked anyways. Might as well have some fun with it," he says, like it was that simple. I nod, not looking at him, but glaring at Zeke. He chuckles.

"I'll even let you use my bed. But don't mess it up TOO much. Shauna and I might be using it later.

Shauna giggles.

Tobias takes my hand, and I let him lead the way to the room. This is just like in my fear. All that's here is me, him, and a bed. He puts his hands in mine.

"If you're not ready for this, you don't have to go with it. We can just tell them it happened. They can't force you to do this."

I'm about to agree with him until I look into his big, soft, kind eyes. Then I lose it.

"No, it's time to face my fear. I'm ready," I say.

I don't know what to do now. Am I supposed to kiss him, am I supposed to take my clothes off, is HE supposed to take my clothes off?

Luckily, he makes the move. He takes a step forward. "Tris," he mumbles before kissing me.

I wrap my arms around him, and he does the same. He fumbles around with the back of my bra, trying to undo it, before I tell him "Tobias, it hooks in the front."

His face turns red, and I push away slightly and take it off myself before getting back to the kiss. I put my hands on his waist and slowly slide them down until I reach his underwear. I take a deep breath and pull them down. He laughs a little and I'm afraid I did something wrong, but then he slides mine down.

I'm starting to feel self conscious. I've never seen myself naked before, so I don't know how I look.

And then Tobias scoops me up in his arms, stealing a peek or two, and puts me on the bed.

So this is really happening. Tobias positions himself on top of me, gives me a quick kiss, and then we start.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, we walk out, my arm around his side. We walk into the living room and Christina is doing the booty dance to Katy Perry. When they see us, we get a lot of cheers. I snuggle against Tobias once we're on the couch.

"Truth or dare, Peter?" he asks like nothing happened.

"Dare of course," Peter says.

"Ok, I dare you to let Tris punch you," he says, chuckling.

Since Peter's only in his underwear, he kinda has to do everything unless he wants to be exposed.

He just glares as I stand up, and punch him hard in the jaw. He cries out in pain, and closes his eyes, holding his mouth. Well, I feel better.

"Tris, truth or dare?" he asks. Shot. If I say truth, he'll make me describe the sex, and if I say dare, I'll have to do something horrible. Wait, I can just take my pants off.

So I say truth, and when he says the question, I take off my jeans. Then I heard some whistles from Zeke and Uriah. Shit. I forgot about my thong. I sit back down, trying to cover up.

"Truth or dare, Marlene?" I ask, drawing the attention to her.

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells, but sees her glare. "Sorry."

"Ok... if you had to choose someone other than Uriah to date, who would you choose?" I ask.

She's only in her undergarments, so she has to answer.

"Four," she says. It's not surprising I guess.

"Lynn, -"

"Dare!" she yells.

"Ok, I dare you to propose to Eric."

"Fine," Lynn grumbles.

She walks out, with Uriah following.

A couple minutes later, Irishman comes back laughing his ass off.

"He said... he said YES!" Uriah says and the rest of us erupt in laughter.

"And Lynn proposed with an onion ring. And Eric ate it!"

Uriah collapses, laughing.

After a few more turns, everyone is in their undergarments. Shauna's turn.

"Four, truth or dare?" Shauna asks.

"Dare," he says.

She smiles. "I dare you to go down to the pit, in your underwear, and sing 'I'm sexy and I know it' into a microphone."

I can't contain it. I break intoxicating laughter just imagining it.

"It's either that or lose your underwear," she says.

"Oh God," he says.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone bursts out laughing except for him. He has a weird look of humiliation on his face. I don't blame him. But, still, he slowly gets up to sing anyways.

When we reach the pit, a few people point and laugh at us, but most don't notice. We hand him a microphone and then step to the side. Zeke takes a second microphone and says loudly "Good evening, Dauntless! Most of you know our little friend, Four. Tonight, he will be sing 'Sexy and I Know It' in his underwear!" Zeke says, gesturing to Tobias.

Many people laugh, many people stare, many pull out their phones. Someone finds a spotlight and shines it on him. Zeke starts the music, and the laughter begins:

Yeah, yeah

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,

It's Redfoo with the big afro

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_  
_

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it

Yeah

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off

And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _  
_

I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out

Check it out

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah

Do the wiggle man

I do the wiggle man

Yeah

I'm sexy and I know it

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

By then, all of Dauntless is laughing their heads off. Tobias turns bright, bright red and runs back to Zeke's. We follow, still laughing. Christina posts it on YouTube so the whole world can see.

We walk in and I say "You seemed to enjoy that."

Tobias glares at me and I laugh.

"Ok, ok, let's get on with it," Lynn says, giggling a little.

"Thank you," he says. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she says.

"Did you enjoy it when you had to kiss Zeke?" he asks.

Uriah looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

But she shakes her head.

Uriah let's out a sigh of relief.

"Shauna, truth or dare?"

After another half hour, Shauna had to talk seductively to a wall, Peter danced to One Direction, I licked Tobias's stomach, Christina got her eyebrows dyed green, and Lynn slapped Eric's butt. He then slapped her face.

Still, everyone's in their undergarments until Peter dares Tobias to take his underwear off. He can't refuse, because he'd have to do the same thing anyways.

And in my head, I'm hearing "dun dun DUUUNNNN!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, if you hadn't noticed, I changed the song to "Sexy and I Know It."**

"Are you serious?" Tobias asked Peter, trying to look calm and cool, but with a hint of fear in his eyes.

Peter nodded and smiled evilly.

Tobias started looking panicky, but then got an idea and whispered in my ear to go get a blanket.

When I brought him the one from Zeke's bed that had pink unicorns all over it, Tobias put it over his lap. Then, without standing up, took his shorts off, and everything was covered.

Then, he looked at me and said "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said.

He whispered something in my ear and I nodded. Then I asked him "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said. "I dare you to put your underwear back on," I said giggling.

Peter glared at him.

"Gee, Peter," I said. "It's like you _wanted _to see my boyfriend naked."

Everyone laughed and his face turned red. "I did not!"

Then Tobias turned to him. "Then truth or dare?"

"Dare," Peter said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Tobias laughs and says "I dare you to kiss the girl in this room that you like the most."

Peter gets up, and starts walking towards me. Is it me? And then he glares at me, turns a little, and plants a kiss on Lynn's lips. He pulls away quickly, and Lynn's face turns different shades of pink. Marlene giggles, but it turns into a squeak at Lynn and Peter's glare.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Peter says, trying to change the subject.

"Dare of course!" he says confidently.

"Hmmmmm... I dare you to... run down the halls singing 'I Believe I Can Fly' at the top of your lungs," he says, smiling.

Uriah laughs a little, and ties a towel around his neck like a cape for added effect. Then he runs out the door, and we hear a slightly off pitch version of the song.

I BELIEVE I CAN FLY

LIKE A BIRDY IN THE SKY

And then we didn't hear anymore because he ran too far.

When Uriah got back, he was grinning. And then he notices that Zeke's passed out on the couch.

He grins a little more, grabs a bucket, fills it with ice water, and dumps it on his brother.

Zeke wakes up in a jump, and then punches Uriah in the shoulder, and we all start laughing.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Dare of course!"

Uriah grins. "I dare you to go out into the hall, and make up a dramatic breakup scene to the first person you see, then run around the hallway singing "We Are Never Getting Back Together," and then run back."

I crack up as Zeke walks out into the hall - in his underwear, and sees Eric of all people. Zeke looks a little nervous and his face turns a little red as he says "Eric, I heard you've been cheating on me."

Eric gets a weird look on his face. "Zeke, I..."

"No, no," he says, putting his finger on Eric's lips. Christina and Shauna giggle.

"It's not going to work anymore. And to think I thought you loved me! But this relationship is over!"

Then Zeke breaks out in a run, leaving Eric standing there with the weirdest expression on his face.

Then we hear

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together.

Zeke was apparently trying to sound like Taylor Swift because his voice sounded a lot higher. He quickly ran back in laughing his ass off.

"Ok, Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she says.

"Ok. I dare you to sit on Peter's lap for the rest of the game."

Christina looks at her underwear and then at Peter. "Shit."

She then gets up, gives Peter a fake smile, and gets comfy. Peter and Will exchange glares.

"Tris, truth or dare?" she asks.

"Dare," I say.

Christina grins and I start to get nervous. "I dare you to make out with Peter for a minute."


End file.
